topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Adam of darkness/Toriko: Gourmet World Act
Zebra's Echo Map range So Zebra in an attempt to map out the Gold Labyrinth uses Echo Map. He fails to do so, but whatever part he does map out is pretty massive regardless. Let's find out Zebra's Echo Map range Octomelon= 3,500 meters= 33px Tunnel Width= 215px= ~22803 meters Tunnel Width= 22803 meters= 11px Width of Map= 2039px= ~4226852.6 meters '''or '''4226.8 kilometers Gourmet World Rainfalls Octomelon tanked a big ass raindrop right to his face *Octomelon= 3500 meters= 148px *Raindrop diameter= 172px= 4067.5 meters Radius= 2033.7 meters *Minimum height from where raindrop fell down= 213px= 5037 meters Volume= (4/3)Pi*^3= 35237326449 m^3 Density of Water= 997 kg/m³ Mass= 35131614469881 kg We will get speed of waterdrop via freefall v^2= 2gh v= ~sqrt(98829) v= ~314.37 m/s KE= (1/2)mv^2= 1736013299603917460899 Joules '''or '''414.9 Megatons of TNT - Mountain level Not a relevant feat for Octomelon considering how he gets country+ scaling already, but it is intresting to know he enjoys tanking Mountain level nukes on his face AIR falls Air falls down from the tree, and Nosh stops it from falling down to the ground AIR has circumference of 1500 meters , making its radius ~238.7 meters, or diameter of 477.4 meters Diameter= 477.4 meters= 129px Height from ground= 803 meters Since Nosh was in a buffed mode, we will round it up to 800 meters (3 meters as his height is more than enough) v^2= 2gh v= sqrt(15696) v= ~125 m/s We already got weight of AIR to be 5 Quadrillion tons , which is''' 4535925000000000000 kg''' KE= (1/2)mv^2= 35597939400000000024383 Joules '''or 8.5 Teratons of TNT - Country level''' I guess the only thing notewworthy here was weight of AIR Moon eats moon So in the black triangle, a meteor as big as a moon was snuffed out without so much as a sound. We all know Whale king moon resides in there So meteorites can have densities ranging from 3 to 8 g/cm^3 according to this article , most of them ranging from3 to 3.7 g/cm^3. On the other hand, Moon has density of 3.34 g/cm^3. Lets just say this meteor was as heavy as moon, since even the lowest end has density more or less comparable to moon Mass= 7.34767309 × 1022 kilograms For speed, Meteors travel between 11 km/s to 72 km/s . Those will be our 2 ends KE= (1/2)mv^2 Low-end=''' 4445342219450000000000000000000 Joules or '''1.06 Zettatons of TNT - Small Planet level High-end=''' 190451686492800000000000000000000 Joules or '''45.5 Zettatons of TNT - Small Planet+ level Both end are disspointing Don Slime leaps Right after leaving Giant Shell, first thing slime does is fuck around , leap outside the earth , destroy an asteriod and land right where Acacia is Toriko Earth diameter= 70028.17 km= 439px Scaled part= 360px= 57426.289749430523928 km Panel height= 1001px 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 28.26900283664 degrees Distance = 114020 km or 114020000 meters Timeframe would be one minute Speed= D/T= 1900333.3 m/s '''or '''5540.33 - Massively Hypersonic+ Dissapointing but we cannot take any less timeframe because we are working with assumption. Well Don was kinda casual during this feat, so there's that too. Brothers' combination attack Both Starjun and Toriko unleash their strongest technique against Guiness , whose blast is visible from space and leaves behind a massive crater Toriko earth diameter= 70028.17 km= 301px Length= 108px= ~25126.3 km Toriko earth circumference= 220000 km= 1779px We will find average width of small "Islands" that are present in Area 2, since we do not know which islands did Toriko and Starjun cleaved through (13+35+41+9+21+23+13+27+28+21+23+12)/12= ~22.16px= ~2741.24 km Neat. Now we can get our volume 2741.24 km= 184px Depth= 226px= ~3366.95 km Width= 119px= ~1772.86 km Volume= LWH= ~149983691457.65 km^3 We will assume entire volume is rock, because only a small portion of volume (Unknown) is water from the looks of it Density of rock= 2500kg/m^3 Mass= ~374959228644131631538553 Kg Now for Timeframe We know when the attack was launched, Toriko and star were exactly at Guiness' nose level . And after the attack, they freefalled a bit below . Yes, we are using free-fall formula to get timeframe Toriko= 2.2 meters= 57px Distance from ground= 286px= ~11.03 meters Distance of Guiness' nose= 328px= ~12.6 meters Difference is ~1.62 meters. This is the distance travelled Freefall gives us 0.575 sec as the timeframe. Needlessly to say, this is a lowend Speed of the attack 25126386/0.575= 43698063.6 m/s 'or '~Mach 127399.6 - Sub relativistic (0.145c) Guinness dodged it point blank so he scales from this. Now to get velocity of split Speed= 3366958/0.575 = 5855579.67 m/s KE= (1/2)mv^2=''' 6428266022391296438264106353282235809 Joules or ~'''1.5 Ninatons of TNT Dividing by 2, we get''' 0.768 Ninatons''' for each - Large Planet level This blog helped me a lot to calc this feat GOD eats the moon Quite literally. After being born, first thing GOD does is eat the moon in one gulp. Distance between earth and moon is 384,400 km. Since this takes place extremely fast, I will be taking timeframe of 10 seconds. Speed= D/T= 38440000 m/s or Mach 112069.9708454810495627 - Sub-relativistic (0.1282220381941696c) Not impressive as far as speed goes, but again that is not what we are finding here. Mass of moon is 7.34767309 × 1022 kilograms Putting the values in Relativistic KE calculator , we get 54964528851582112724950065075414096771 Joules 'or '~13.13 Ninatons of TNT - Large Planet level GODspeed God dodgs a dozen of mold spears from Coco . Just a reminder, mold spears travel at speed of light Toriko= 2.2 meters= 57px God= 833px= 32.1508771929824766 meters God= 32.1508771929824766 meters= 809px Coco= 2 meters= 318px Screen height= 1071px 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35) I got 55.75006428809 degrees and 23.48950575135 degrees for God and coco respectively Distance of God from screen is 30.393 meters and distance of Coco from screen is 4.8099 meters So distance between God and Coco is 25.5831 meters. His mold spear itself is more or less same length as his body, so subtract 2 meters more we get distance as 23.5831 meters. Assuming he moved his whole body behind, his speed would be 1.25c Another feat is his tongue circling the entire toriko earth instantly Toriko earth has circumference of 220000 km or 22000000 meters. Timeframe is a second at best Speed= D/T= 0.7338410094359345c - Relativistic+ Another feat is it slamming Acacia through the planet and moving his tongue about a dozen times through that hole Timeframe is 10 seconds Toriko earth diameter= 70028.17 km Speed= D/T= 840338040/10=''' 84033804 m/s or ~'''Mach 244996.5 - Relativistic (0.28c) Other-Dimensional laser Deros shoots his laser which goes all the way to space Toriko earth diameter= 70028.17 km= 105px Distance travelled by laser= 483px= 322129.582 km or 322129582 meters A second timeframe again Speed= D/T= 322129582 m/s or ~1.07c - FTL Jet Knife Toriko slices off a small chunk of planet with his Jet knife *Toriko Earth= 70028.17 km= 1377px *Length of sliced chunk= 227px= ~11544.2 km Radius= a= 5772.1 km *Width of sliced chunk= 47px= ~2390.2 km b= c= 1195.1 km *Height at which it elevated= 62px= ~3153.047 km or 3153047 meters Volume= (2/3)Pi*abc= ~17266595341.4 km^3 or 17266595341391233307.9 m^3 Density of rock= 2500 kg/m^3 Mass= 43166488353478083269794.8 kg Angle of Launch was more or less makes an angle of 135 degrees Putting the values in projectile motion calculator , I get speed as 34958.5 m/s KE= (1/2)mv^2= 26376811963914182475614399234741 Joules '''or '''6.3 Zettatons of TNT - Small Planet level Meh Category:Blog posts Category:Toriko